Intimidad festiva
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Es fin de semana largo, y bien que Alfred y Arthur, dos compañeros de clase, lo disfrutarán para hacer de las suyas. !es lo que piensan! sin trucos, ni nada, Yaoi Hard UsUk AU. completamente recomendable para fujoshis con problemas de hemorragias nasales y convulsiones de kawaiiosidad pervertida. El Rating Lo dejo en T por el momento...¿ cambiará a M?
1. Secreto después de clases

**_Les traje una cochinada a mis sucias favoritas… YAOI HARD USUK (?)  
_****  
**Quiero agradecerle a todos quienes han creido en mi… ¡grácias! Y bien, si no les gusta el yaoi UsUk, pueden irse y leer la infinidad de otros fics que les ofrece FF, si les gusta, o lo adoran tanto como sho' … BIENVENIDO HERMANO (?)  
**  
Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.**

La verdad, es que me siento jodidamente pervertida al escribir esto, aunque no me arrepiento, ya que en la escuela me llamaban"la reina de la perversión" no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, pero si es algo que, sinceramente, me parece divertido, y tengo demasiado contenido R-18 de estos dos en mi mente, ya que cuando me aburro ya sea en la fila de la panadería, en casas ajenas, en el autobus, antes de dormir, cuando iba a la escuela, cuando voy caminando sola,entre oros, pienso en UsUk hard, y de verdad que son situaciones hermosas que merecen ser narradas, pues bien, comenzaré con este fic.  
**  
****_Dedicado a las fans de UsUk ¡owo!_******

Este cortito es una idea que tuve mientras hacía un trabajo grupal (cundo aún estaba en la escuela) y esta tarde, cuando encontré el trabajo, recordé que mientras todos en mi grupo charlaban y trabajaban a la vez, yo muy silenciosamente me imaginaba algo como esto:

* * *

_  
Secreto después de clases.  
_

En un tranquilo pueblo, se veía como un montón de jóvenes salían de la escuela, con sus pantalones a cuadros, sus chalecos marrones o beige, las chicas con faldas o jumper rojos cuadrillé, sus chaquetas, cuadernos en la mano, bolsones o mochilas en la espalda, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, indicando el fin de la jornada escolar, y como era día jueves y el viernes sería festivo, los alumnos tendrían un fin de semana largo para poder descansar, salir con la familia, amigos, pareja o simplemente para divertirse… aunque hablando de diversiones tenemos cierto caso, de ciertos jóvenes que ya estaban a media cuadra de la escuela.

-¡Corre, Alfred!- gritaba un chico inglés de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, gruesas cejas y piel clara. El chico no debía tener más de 17 u 18 años, y se notaba que venía saliendo de la escuela, mientras corría apresuradamente a casa.

-¡Espérame Arthur… no corras, recuerda que reprobé gimnasia el semestre pasado!- tras él, un chico americano, de aproximadamente la misma edad, solo que unos cuantos centímetros más alto, cabello rubio más oscuro, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos azules y anteojos cuadrados le seguía a penas el paso. Ambos chicos vestían el uniforme de la escuela que quedaba a una cuadra.

Una vez que el más bajo llegó a la puerta de lo que al parecer era su casa, se paró a buscar desesperadamente las llaves dentro de su mochila, mientras el otro chico le alcanzaba y se agachaba ligeramente a tomar aliento, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, inhalando y exhalando profundamente para regresar su respiración a la normalidad. Una vez que el chico de ojos jade encontró la llave y abrió la puerta de su casa, ambos entraron y tiraron sus mochilas sobre el sofá de la sala, Arthur, el inglés corrió escaleras arriba mientras Alfred, el americano, fue a cerrar la puerta y pasó a la cocina de la casa a buscar algo para comer.

-¡Apresúrate!- le gritaba el británico desde su cuarto- Tienes toda la vida para comer, mis padres llegarán en menos de dos horas y quizá cuándo volverán a salir de viaje.

Cuando el chico de anteojos oyó esto, corrió desesperadamente por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de su compañero. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Arthur recostado sobre la cama, sin zapatos y con el uniforme a medio quitar: tenía puesta la camisa y los pantalones, mientras que ya se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata. Alfred lo miró, y notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, así que se acercó rápidamente, tendiéndose sobre él encima de la cama.

Alfred ya no podía controlarse, no con esa belleza bajo suyo, por lo que comenzó a llenarle de besos, sintiendo el dulce sabor de los labios de su amante, un agridulce sabor único y a la vez adictivo que tanto amaba Alfred, y que anhelaba todo el día. Jugar con aquellos suaves labios, enredar su lengua con aquella húmeda y dócil lengua. Rayos, amaba a Arthur Kirkland y no podía dejar de besarlo. La saliva de ambos se enredaba, formando una sola y larga hilera, la cual bajó hasta el cuello del inglés, quien intentaba contener los gemidos de placer al sentir como Alfred besaba y mordía juguetonamente su cuello. Arthur se abrazaba del cuello de Alfred, mientras este dejaba marcas y chupones. A cada minuto, Alfred sentía como su respiración y su corazón se aceleraba.

La verdad es que no era primera vez que lo hacían, pero si primera vez que lo hacían en a casa de Arthur, después de clases. La vez pasada, que fue primera vez de ambos, sucedió en la escuela, cuando se saltaron una clase, pero esta vez se dio la oportunidad para estar juntos en un lugar más privado. Ambos padres del inglés, viajaron por el día junto con sus hermanos, y ya que Arthur tenía una evaluación por la mañana en su escuela, sus padres decidieron que era lo suficientemente responsable como para quedarse solo por unas horas en lo que llegaba a casa y ellos regresaban. Pero Arthur aprovechó para llevar a Alfred a su casa, y hacer de las suyas.

Los besos de Alfred bajaron desde el cuello de Arthur, hasta su pecho, donde comenzó a mordisquear el pezón derecho, mientras con sus dedos apretaba el izquierdo. Arthur dejó salir un grito fuerte al sentir el contacto de Jones en sus tetillas, por lo que se aferró del cubrecamas mientras Alfred jugueteaba, mordía y lamía los pezones de Arthur, que ya estaban parados. Una mezcla de dolor y placer era lo que sentía Arthur, ya que a pesar de que realmente le dolía, no quería que Alfred se detenga, no habían llegado tan lejos por nada, y además, amaba estar en la compañía del americano.

Los labios de Alfred, juntándose para atrapar el pezón de Arthur, y luego morderlo suavemente, pegar una nueva lengüeteada y apretar fuerte. Esto era lo que Arthur sentía, pero a su vez, estaba experimentando la sensación de dureza en sus zonas bajas, ya necesitaba atención, por lo que bajó su mano hasta sus pantalones y comenzó a tocarse el miembro. Alfred lo notó, pero sin despegar su legua del cuerpo del inglés, comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus caderas.

A la vez que Alfred besaba el vientre de Arthur, con la mano derecha bajaba sus pantalones y con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda jugueteaba en el ombligo de Arthur, uno de sus puntos sensibles. Arthur gemía e intentaba apartar la mano de Alfred de su ombligo, pero estaba tan sumido en el placer, que pronto olvidó aquel punto sensible al darse cuenta que ya estaba sin pantalones ni calzoncillos, solamente con la camisa desabotonada y sus blancos calcetines, listo y a total merced de Alfred, quien estaba lo suficientemente duro como para comenzar a penetrar.

Arthur abrió sus piernas, jadeante, mientras que su compañero se posicionaba para lubricar aquella estrecha entrada, utilizando sus dedos. Primero introdujo uno, metiéndolo y sacándolo muy rápidamente para que el inglés pudiese acostumbrarse, luego de un rato, y cuando Arthur le dijo que podía proseguir, introdujo el segundo dedo, esta vez haciendo movimientos de tijeras en el interior del cuerpo de Arthur, quien ya sintiéndose listo, le dijo al ojiazul que podía seguir. Este, sin retirar ni dejar de mover sus dedos, con la mano libre se bajó el pantalón, dejando a plena vista su grueso y erecto miembro, y una vez de colocarlo en la entrada, retiró los dedos y los reemplazó por su pene, recibiendo un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de Arthur.

De los verdes ojos del británico comenzaron a salir lágrimas. Alfred se recostó cuidadosamente sobre Arthur, secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior, no sin antes tomarle de ambas manos y entrelazar sus dedos, ya que esto les daba confianza para poder hacerlo. Alfred comenzó con suaves embestidas, procurando no lastimar a Arthur, pero este comenzó a pedirle más, por lo que aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, y luego de unos minutos, Arthur se hizo partícipe del vaivén, moviendo su trasero y caderas al ritmo de Alfred, para sentirlo aún más dentro y profundo.

-Ah… Arthur, eres t-tan estrecho- jadeaba Alfred mientras penetraba profundamente a Arthur, quien movía las caderas enterrándose en el miembro del americano.

-Ah…A-alfred…- gemía el de ojos verdes, con su cara completamente sonrojada y sus dedos sujetados a la mano del otro- siento qu-que ya…

-Ahwwmm…E-espera, y-yo… ya c-casi…- Ambos estaban a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Alfred penetraba muy profundo, haciendo que Arthur fuese a acabar de una vez. La estrechez del inglés en aquella zona más profunda que apenas alcanzaba, provocó que el orgasmo fuese mayormente placentero, y con este correrse de una vez en el interior de Arthur, quien a su vez salpicaba aquel liquido blanco al sentir el tibio de Alfred correr en su interior, gritando muy fuerte el nombre de su amado.

Con un cuidado único, procurando no lastimar a Arthur, el americano descubrió las mantas para proteger del frio que comenzaba a sentirse a su querido Arthur, mientras este era cubierto por las mantas de su propia cama, y abrazado por Alfred, aunque este aún no se saliera del interior del cuerpo del británico. En realidad, ambos disfrutaban la compañía silenciosa del otro, quedándose dormidos ambos, fusionados, en aquella soleada pero fresca tarde de un jueves , jueves que daba inicio a un largo y, tal vez, prospero fin de semana largo.

¿Qué sucedería con ellos esos tres días que tendrían sin escuela?

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Merece algún review? ¿Tienen algún pedido? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Imglateda no me hama? ¿Reclamos? ¿Felicitaciónes? ¿Pastaaa~?

Bueno, ya que no por que no creen que soy caguai, me despido por ahora, que estén bien, cuídense... Nos olemos luego n.n


	2. ¿Como encubrir un romance?

**jelou otrda bez jemte caguai de hel famdom (?)**

No me demoré nada en actualizar... POD KE IMGLATEDA NO ME HAMA ;-;  


_EZ TAM DIFISIL BIBYR HASI, NADIEN ME JEMTIEMDE _

En realidad, no hice nada en todo el día más que ver Shingeki no Kyojin (llegué hasta el cap. 13.5 y empecé hoy a verlo), pero llegó la noche y me dije: Maggie, si no actualizas el fanfic hard que son adolescentes te vas a pudrir en la pudrición putrefacta y te convertirás en un titan feo, te matarán, violaran y... bueno eso no, solo me interiormente: PUBLICA DE UNA FUKIN VEZ :'D Y HENOS AQUÍ (?)

yeeehy, siguiendo con este jardsote, vengo a postear el capitulo dos, quedan advertidos TIENE HARD.

y Harmin hez hun yorom. 3

* * *

¿Cómo encubrir un romance?

Con amistad. Frente a los padres y familiares, a veces lo mejor es encubrir un romance con amistad, como es el caso de dos chicos, que tras haber pasado una tarde solos en la casa del que vivía más cerca de la escuela, tendrán que encubrir su romance a sus familias, ya que de lo contrario, cosas malas podrían ocurrir, por suerte, existe la amistad.  
  
-¡Alfred despierta- el inglés sacudió levemente a su compañero, mientras este abría lentamente y con pereza sus ojos- ¡creo que vienen mis padres!

Las palabras del chico hicieron que el americano reaccione, levantándose rápidamente y ordenando la cama mientras que Arthur recolectaba su ropa y se vestía, aun se sentía adolorido, pero de todos modos, prefería soportar el dolor de su trasero antes de que sus padres se den cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. En un dos por tres, ambos estaban vestidos, con la cama ordenada y arreglaban sus cabellos, cuando sintieron la puerta principal abrirse, unos pequeños pasos correr al interior, seguido de murmures de adultos.

-Hijo, ya llegamos- decía su madre desde el primer piso- Baja un momento, que te trajimos algo.

El inglés, le pidió a su amigo que le acompañe. Ambos bajaron lentamente y en silencio las escaleras, Arthur por el dolor y Alfred porque era primera vez que estaría con la familia de Arthur, y debía causar una buena impresión de sí mismo a los padres de Arthur si quería pedirles permiso para ser su novio. Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la sala de estar, donde su madre acomodaba unas cuantas cosas y mientras que su padre y su hermano mayor, un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, bajaban cajas pesadas de la camioneta y las acomodaban en los espacios que la madre estaba designando.

-¿Me llamabas?- preguntó Arthur, viendo como su madre acomodaba las cosas para hacerle espacio a las cajas.

-Si hijo, te traje los libros que me encargaste y un nuevo set de bordado.

-Ah mamá- el inglés caminó hasta donde se encontraba su madre, siendo seguido por el de ojos azules- Quiero presentarte a Alfred, un amigo. Es de mi salón y vino hoy por la tarde a casa a terminar una tarea.

Alfred se impresionó lo bien que se le daba mentir al inglés. Puso su mejor sonrisa y le tendió la mano a la madre de Arthur, su futura suegra, si es que las cosas resultaban como el héroe las estaba planeando.

-Mucho gusto, Alfred- dijo la mujer abrazando al chico y dándome un beso en la mejilla izquierda- ¿Eres el hijo de la señora Jones, la dueña de la cafetería de la cuidad?

-Así es, soy su hijo… ¿conoce a mi mamá?

-Pues claro, Emily y yo estudiamos juntas en la Universidad. Fuimos grandes amigas, hasta que de pronto, ambas nos casamos con nuestros respectivos esposos y pues, dejé los estudios cuando quedé esperando a Scott.

-¡Ah! Usted es la señora Alice, la que aparece en el álbum de fotos de mi madre...

Arthur, sintiéndose excluido de la conversación, fue a ver que hacía su hermano menor, Peter. El pequeño, de unos doce años aproximadamente, estaba metiéndole el dedo a un pastel que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras estaba apoyado de rodillas sobre una silla de madera que había colocado para alcanzar el pastel que estaba en lo alto de una repisa, antes de que fuese hallado por el menor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Arthur a su hermano menor, al verlo con las manos y las majillas untadas con la crema del pastel de prueba que había horneado la tarde anterior.

-Ah, pero si es el tonto de Arthur. Yo solo estaba probando el pastel, pero está todo quemado, solo está buena la crema, el resto hay que botarlo.

Arthur se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a buscar las cosas para la cena. Era consciente de que sus padres y hermanos estaban cansados y hambrientos por aquel largo viaje, pero antes que nada, fue a lavar sus manos, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar las cosas que había hecho con Alfred hace unas cuantas horas. Esto le dio una idea, pedirle a su madre permiso para que Alfred se quede en la casa a pasar la noche, y como ambos eran chicos, nadie sospecharía nada y tendría toda la noche a Alfred a su lado. ¡Era el plan perfecto!

Ya tenía la mesa casi lista y tan solo faltaba servir la cena, cuando Arthur fue a preguntarle a su madre si Alfred podía quedarse a cenar. La mujer aceptó encantada, y como al americano no hay para que preguntar si quiere, ya que ama quedarse a comer en lugares, no dudó un instante en acompañar a Arthur y su familia a cenar aquella tarde. Cuando la madre de Arthur les dijo a todos que la cena estaba servida, Arthur tomó de una manga de la chaqueta a Alfred conduciéndole rápidamente al baño que se encontraba en el primer piso bajo la escalera. En el pasillo, se topó con su padre, y le dio una rápida disculpa diciendo que irían a "lavarse las manos antes de cenar" el hombre, sin dejar su semblante serio, se retiró dirigiéndose al comedor, dejando solos a los dos adolescentes, quienes entraron al baño y Arthur cerró la puerta con pestillo.

-Arthur, ¿por qué me traes al baño?- preguntó Alfred sin comprender el por qué el otro chico lo había, prácticamente, arrastrado hasta aquel lugar.

-Alfred… verás yo… tengo que decirte algo, es más, una idea… b-bueno yo…

Sus ojos, verdes lagunas que danzaban con un brillo único. Su sonrisa en cortos momentos, su piel tan suave como algodón, aquellos hermosos cabellos rubios que cuando se reflejaban al sol, pareciera que pertenecen a un ángel, su voz suave y gangosa, acompañada de su exquisito acento británico, su inteligencia y habilidad para la literatura, sus ágiles dedos para hacer manualidades, su frágil y armoniosa figura. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él, sentía deseos de abrazarlo, besarlo, protegerlo y jamás dejarlo ir, podría hacerlo suyo mil veces, o podría simplemente consentirlo cuanto pudiese. Daría lo que fuera por él, y eso que Alfred toda su vida ha sido un egocéntrico. Estaba cada vez más seguro, de que se estaba enamorando de Arthur Kirkland.

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues sus labios se vieron atrapados y poseídos por los de Alfred, quien suavemente se deleitaba del aquella suave miel que emanaban los labios del inglés. Fue un beso largo, entreabriendo y entrecerrando sus labios, disfrutando del roce mientras que se aferraban al cuerpo del otro, Una vez que se separaron, Arthur rodeó el cuello de Alfred con sus brazos, mientras que este se afirmaba de la cintura del inglés, para así poder tener mayor comodidad al lamer y morder su labio inferior. Aquella adicción a los besos de Arthur, a sentir el aroma de su cabello tan cerca, el roce de su lengua, sus dientes chocando torpemente producto de la desesperación por sentir los labios del británico.

Alfred bajaba su mano, hasta llegar a las caderas de Arthur, quiso bajar sus pantalones, pero en lugar de eso, metió sus manos entre la ropa y la piel del inglés, legando hasta su vientre y subiendo, acariciando suavemente, sintiendo la suave piel de Arthur, quien sentía como su piel ardía con cada toque que Alfred le brindaba. Separaron sus labios, y Alfred se agachó, sentando bruscamente a Arthur en el escusado, teniendo este, ambas tapas abajo, y se colocó de rodillas, para lamer el vientre y ombligo de Arthur, su punto sensible del cuerpo.

Arthur estaba sonrojado, sintiendo como el americano lamia y jugueteaba con su ombligo, aunque no tardó mucho en descubrir su miembro erecto y duro. Una vez fuera de sus pantalones, Alfred comenzó a manosearle el miembro a Arthur, mientras este cerraba fuertemente los ojos e intentaba reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban por salir. Alfred a su vez, tomaba con cuidado el miembro de Arthur, como si fuese algo extremadamente delicado, deslizaba su mano derecha desde la base hasta la punta, mientras que con la izquierda apretaba y sujetaba los testículos.

Luego de un par de minutos, Alfred besó la punta de la erección del inglés, para luego bajar lentamente con su lengua hasta la base, regresar a la punta y pegar un pequeño y travieso mordisco, el cual además de sacarle un grito a Arthur, le hizo derramar un poco de aquel espeso y tibio liquido blanco. Arthur se cubrió la boca tras gritar, justo cuando Alfred subió la mirada, sonrojándose al ver el rostro de su amante completamente rojo con un par de lágrimas y sus cejas arqueadas, todo un pasivo. Alfred sonrió y se llevó el miembro de Arthur a la boca, chupando y soltando levemente mientras el inglés se aferraba, como podía, de los cabellos de Alfred.

Sentía que en cualquier minuto, se vendría en la boca de Alfred, y no tardo mucho para que eso sucediera, Alfred, en lugar de escupir en el lavamanos, se tragó las semilla del ojiverde, quien luego de haber visto todo eso, se subió la ropa y abrazó dulcemente a Alfred, recibiendo un beso en el cabello parte de este. Una vez que ambos regresaron en sí, se mojaron bien la cara, para disminuir su sonrojo, se lavaron las manos con abundante jabón, ordenaron un poco sus cabellos con la peineta de Arthur, que estaba dentro del botiquín, y en el caso de Alfred, este utilizó un poco de enjuague bucal, para que los padres de Arthur no sospecharan nada de lo ocurrido.

Una vez listos, salieron del baño y fueron a sentarse a la mesa. La familia ya estaba a la mitad de la cena, y los adolescentes se disculparon, diciendo que Alfred se había sentido levemente mareado, pero que con una aspirina del botiquín del baño y con qué repose un minuto sentado, se había sentido mejor.

-¿Y por qué gritaste tan fuerte, conejo?- preguntó el pelirrojo mayor, apuntándole a su hermano con el tenedor lleno de comida, mientras que este tomaba asiento en su lugar, junto a Alfred, por supuesto.

-Ah, es que me apreté los dedos con la puerta del botiquín cuando intenté cerrarlo- Scott no le creyó, pero por suerte salió su padre a opinar.

-Sí, la semana pasada me apreté los dedos con esa puerta cuando fui a sacar la navaja para afeitarme.

Arthur y Alfred, quienes estaban tomados de las manos por debajo de la mesa, suspiraron de alivio y comenzaron a comer con la mano que tenían libre, y aunque Scott no les creyó mucho, y sospechaba lo que posiblemente estaban haciendo los dos encerrados en el baño, lo pasó por alto, ya que no quería involucrarse con ese conejo enano, y mucho menos con su noviecito gordo, que a simple vista, se notaba que le faltaba más de la mitad de las neuronas, y que tan solo funcionaban las que producían impulso nervioso, no las que servían para el desarrollo del pensamiento humano.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Arthur y su madre lavaban los platos, mientras que el padre de Arthur conversaba de deportes con el chico americano. Arthur no podía creer que su padre se llevase tan bien con Alfred. Las veces que había salido con un chico francés, su padre lo había amenazado de muerte. Cuando madre e hijo del medio terminaron de lavar los platos, avisaron a la casa de Alfred que este se quedaría a pasar la noche en la casa de su compañero, Arthur. Por suerte contestó la madre del americano, y luego de más de media hora de hablar acerca de los maridos, la universidad y cosas de mujeres, ambas madres de los chicos quedaron de acuerdo en que Alfred se quedara en casa de Arthur a pasar la noche, siempre y cuando terminaran toda la tardea pendiente.

Lo gracioso era, que las mujeres pensaban que tan solo les faltaba terminarla, ya que no sabían que sus hijos por la tarde, en lugar de avanzar en su tarea, se quedaron "haciendo cosas de grandes"

¿Qué otras situaciones para adultos tendrán esta noche?

* * *

**kill me please, nadie me hama y no me dejan reviews ;-; voy a shorar'... nos olemos luego!**


End file.
